


A Win

by disunvncia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck gets mad at pillows, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sappy Evan "Buck" Buckley, but it's pretty new, no pillows were injured in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disunvncia/pseuds/disunvncia
Summary: So, after a moment of silence he responds, “Eh, it’s not so bad.”“Oh really?” Josh asks dreary, due to his current state of fatigue.“Yeah.” And Buck can’t help but brush his thumb over Josh’s temple. “You’re in it.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	A Win

Buck is extremely happy. For the first time in a while, everything is going surprisingly well. Work is fine, the team is standing strong, and he's in the beginning of, so far, a very healthy relationship.

And that relationship is just at the beginning. The stage where everything is new, and both parties are just getting to know each other and may be a little nervous; but in a good way. Not to mention that despite not knowing each other extremely well, they get along great. Hence the can't-keep-their-hands-off-each-other phase and amazing sex.

Which concludes last night.

The first thing Buck becomes aware of when he opens his eyes is Josh. The man is curled up at Buck’s side, head resting on his shoulder where Buck’s arm is wrapped around him. Josh’s arm is draped across his chest, resting on Buck’s other shoulder from where it must have fallen from his neck. Memories float back through Buck’s brain of them sharing languid kisses as they drifted off to sleep. 

“Josh,” Buck whispers, almost wincing at the break of perfect silence.

Josh stirs a little, making a “hmng” noise, which Bock catalogs as the cutest sound ever he’s heard. But he doesn’t wake, so as gently as he can, Buck removes himself from under him, being careful to make sure Josh’s head makes it to one of the pillows.

Just after he turns to go downstairs though, a tired hand grabs his wrist. A small smile grows on Buck’s face as he turns back around to see Josh’s face is now half buried in between two pillows.

“You poser,” Buck playfully accuses “You’re not asleep.” He kneels down beside the bed, crossing his arms to rest on it.

“Where are you going?” Josh mumbles, slightly muffled by the pillows. Buck’s heart may be swelling in his chest.

“Making coffee. We both have work today, remember?”

“Ugh,” Josh groans. “The world is an evil place.” 

Now that makes Buck think. Obviously Josh is referring to the annoying routine of getting out of bed in the morning. But right now Buck can’t help but think further past that. For a while lately, Buck has been having a consistent pattern of ups and downs, and down right shitty days. But for the first time in a while, his days have just been a consistency of… good. Obviously work can still be stressful and upsetting, but aside from that, life’s been pretty damn good. And Josh has been a big contributor to that.

So, after a moment of silence he responds, “Eh, it’s not so bad.”

“Oh really?” Josh asks dreary, due to his current state of fatigue.

“Yeah.” And Buck can’t help but brush his thumb over Josh’s temple. “You’re in it.”

And he says it like it’s the most dumbly obvious thing in the world.

The only movement Josh makes is the snap of his eyes opening. And they open to see Buck wearing the dorkiest smile. After a moment of nothing passes, Buck starts to worry that he said something wrong. Then suddenly the stillness was broken by a pillow flying seemingly out of nowhere, really from Josh’s hands, and hitting Buck right in the face. “Evan Buckley, you sap!” Josh laughs. And now with a non-pillow-bearing vision, Buck can see a faint blush stretching itself over Josh’s cheeks, and he knows he said the right thing. The truth, really.

“Well, hey, it woke you up a little more, didn’t it?” 

_Does this bitch really wanna play smart with me?_ Josh’s face screams before he feigns passing out right on the spot. Buck tries tirelessly to jostle Josh ‘back awake’, but his body is too overcome with giggles to even make a worthy effort. 

Buck whines out a, “hey”, when he recomposes himself.

“Eeeeeeeehy,” Josh mocks, his face now fully muffed by the pillow, as he is lying completely on his front.

“I will sit on you.”

And before Josh can even get a fighting word in, he has a very muscly, but soft, Buckley, flat across his back. “Oomf,” is what his mouth makes of the situation.

“Can’t get up now.” Josh says falsely disappointed. His shrug is a bum one, what with his arms practically pinned to the mattress. 

“I really can’t win can I?” Buck sighs. “Well... except for one thing.” And he swoops down to kiss Josh on the cheek, making sure Josh knows what he means. They both know that Buck is smirking, even if neither can actually see it.

And _Damn, the man gets even sexier than last night,_ Buck thinks, when Josh instantaneously flips them over, coordinating his body to straddle Buck. It’s soft-heavy breathing for a good few seconds, eyes flickering between eyes and lips, before they both start to lean in. Their lips are just inches awa- _Thwack!_

_Where the fuck do these pillows keep coming from?!_ Buck’s smiling and admittedly laughing at his boyfriends antics. But at the same time, he really just wants that damn kiss. He snatches the cock-blocking object from Josh’s hands before it can terrorize him again, throwing it over the balcony, and then all the others. Josh raises an amused eyebrow, almost sniggering. Buck cups Josh’s cheeks, and lifts his head to kiss the eyebrow, shutting it up. Finally, he gets to Josh’s lips next, and they grin against his before kissing back. 

And if they throw in another round of what they did last night, then no one has to know. Except maybe Bobby and Sue, because they were both late for work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your comments make me really happy.


End file.
